<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miraculous Agent by Solarstar255</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317250">Miraculous Agent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarstar255/pseuds/Solarstar255'>Solarstar255</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarstar255/pseuds/Solarstar255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette was one of the rare people that had powers. Marinette was abandoned by her parents and was instead raised by Master Fu years later she is given a mission to protect a certain boy. Marinette goes undercover and this mission will change her life forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. -Prologue-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction. Enjoy :p!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was walking home after a day of school. It was going to be summer break soon and Marinette couldn't believe she was going to finish 5th grade and start middle school soon. She then felt really weak and started to black out in front of the bakery. </p><p>When Marinette woke up she quickly sat up. Where am I? Marinette  began to panic as she looked around the unfamiliar room. It looks like a hospital room Marinette thought. She then heard voices outside."........Can't keep her''. Marinette's eyed widened when she recognized her mothers voice. Marinette got out of the bed in a flash and pressed her ear against the door. "I believe that is your final decision?" a new voice said. Marinette could hear her parents sobbing on the other side."yes" they both said. "Would you like to say goodbye?" asked the unfamiliar voice. "No" said Sabine. ''I cant bring myself to say goodbye and never see her again'' Sabine whispered. What never see me again?Marinette felt tears filling her eyes. "Very well it was a pleasure meeting you" said the unfamiliar voice. Marinette then heard footsteps. Marinette grabbed the door handle and opened the door with great force. She then saw her parents at the end of the hallway looking at her in surprise. Her eyes wandered around and saw a old man with a cane. </p><p>"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Marinette screamed. She was feeling hurt. If what she heard was true her parents where going to abandon her. Marinette's heart sank when she saw her parents walking away without saying anything. She ran towards them, but was held back by 2 men in black suits. Marinette's screams echoed down the hallways. Her last glimpse of her parents, where them walking slowly away from her never looking back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette didn't  speak for days. Master Fu (the old man) explained that she was special. Marinette had the power of the ladybug miraculous inside of her. She was supposed to have good luck, but Marinette felt that this was the worst luck she had ever gotten. She watched many people that where just like her, but with different powers. Marinette did different tests to improve her powers. She found out that she had more strength than a average human.</p><p>Marinette got used to her new lifestyle and was soon able to wander whenever she wanted to go. She started going to missions and soon became Agent Ladybug. Marinettte didn't make many friends she was still broken by the fact that her parents just left her because she was different. Marinette woke up the next day in her room. She sighed and got out of work.'' Marinette!'' Clara's head popped into her room. Marinette almost fell on her butt. "Clara! don't scare me like that!" Marinette huffed crossing her arms. ''Oh, sorry" Clara said shyly,'' But Master Fu is calling you and you didn't answer the phone". Marinette snatched her phone from her desk and.... sure enough there where 30 missed calls. oops. "Ugh. I'm sorry I turned off my phone ill be there now". "ok"Clara said and left, her black hair falling on her shoulders. Marinettte quickly changed in comfortable red t-shirt and black leggings.</p><p>Marinentte knocked on Master Fu's office. "Come in" Master Fu said. Marinette entered and smiled. Master Fu was like her 2nd father. Marinette sat down in front of Master Fu. "Is something wrong?" Marinette asked. "No i just wanted to meet up and tell you this in person" Master Fu replied. "Oh so whats the important news?" asked Marinette. Master Fu looked at her in the eye. "We are leaving paris".</p><p>Marinettte looked at Master Fu in shock. All her friends she was leaving behind, sure she would have never seen them again, but it still hurt. "When?" She asked. Master Fu stood up. "Tomorrow morning". Marinette just nodded. Marinette walked back to her room. she grabbed a suitcase and began to pack all her stuff which wasn't much. Marinette sighed as she finished packing. Marinette laid down on her bed and started to cry. Why did her parents leave her? She remembered how her mom used to read her bed time stories at night. She remembered her dad backing cookies with her. She remembered their love. Was that real or fake? Marinette wondered.</p><p>The next morning Marinette walked to the airport. She looked at her school when she passed it. She heard the school bell ring and saw many kids rushing out laughing. It was the beginning of summer break. Marinette looked at her ex-classmates running to their parents. Marinette looked at her friends without emotion. She turned around and headed for the airport never looking back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2 YEARS LATER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette yawned. Her 18th birthday was coming up soon. Marinette got out of bed and decided she wanted to eat breakfast outside today. Marinette changed into a pink blouse, white pants, and black boots. Marinette called Clara."Hey Clara want to eat at a restaurant today?"Marinette asked. "OMG MARINETTE DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS ?"Clara shouted. Marinette giggled before answering. "Its 6:12" Marinette answered. "How are you awake????" shrieked Clara. Marinette sighed"I cant sleep much" Marinette whispered. Clara was silent. "Sure ill be there at 6:30 and if not I probably fell back asleep" Said Clara. Marinette giggled. "Ok see you soon then" Marinette then hanged up. It wasn't long before she got another call. Marinette picked up her phone.</p><p> Master Fu</p><p>Marinette knocked at Master Fu's office. "Come in Marinette". Marinette entered the room. "Is something wrong?" Marinette hasn't seen Master Fu in a while. Master Fu has become older and it worried Marinette that he would soon leave like her parents. "Marinette I have a new mission for you today.". Marinettes eyes brightened. "But.. you will have to return to Paris." Master Fu finished. Marinette almost passed out. She started to remember her memories there. She felt hatred feeling her chest just by mentioning the word Paris."Why? What is my mission?" Marinette asked bitterly. Master Fu took a sip of his tea before continuing. "We found a boy that has the black cat miraculous power of destruction." Master Fu looked at Marinette. "That is one of the most powerful miraculous power. And since you have one of the most powerful miraculous too I think this is the right  mission for you". Marinette still couldn't understand. "Why don't you just send a group of your men and bring him here like you have done to the rest of us?" Marinette asked. "I was planning on doing that but, his parents are over protective, he has body guards following him everywhere he goes.". Marinette stiffened. Bodyguards. Is this kid the mayor?Marinette laughed at her own joke. "Can you tell me his name?" Marinette asked after she finished laughing. "His name is Adrien Agreste"</p><p>10 year old Marinette always dreamed of meeting Adrien Agreste. He always modeled his fathers clothing that inspired Marinette a lot. Marinette never knew that he would meet Adrien by practically going to kidnap him. "Why don't we just tell his parents like you told my parents?"Marinette spat the last word out. "I'm afraid his parent are unreliable to keep a secret and I have a way of knowing."Master Fu responded.Master Fu then gave Marinette a serious look, "Marinette be careful Hawkmoth is still searching for miraculous holders, luckily we found the boy's identity first, but Hawkmoth is still searching for your powers and Adrien's." Marinette stood up. "Ok so I just get close to Adrien Agreste and bring him here and keep a lookout for Hawkmoth?" Marinette asked. Master Fu nodded."You are leaving tomorrow, I have already rented a apartment close to his High school." said Master Fu. "Ok then" Marinette then left the room.</p><p>Marinette walked around looking for a good place to have breakfast when......"OMG I FORGOT ABOUT CLARA! Marinette ignored the looks pedestrians gave her as she ran back to her apartment. Clara was asleep on the ground in front of her apartament. "Clara wake up" Marinette started shaking Clara. Clara woke up and glared at Marinette with her brown eyes. "How can you FORGET ABOUT ME???" Clara huffed. Marinette looke at Clara with puppy eyes. "Im sorry i was at Master Fu's please forgive me?". Clara rolled her eyes "Ok you are forgiven but seriously its 7:00 AM.". Marinette smiled" Come on lets eat i'm starving".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette payed for their pancakes and drinks. Marinette was still felling guilty about forgetting Clara so easily. "So....."Clara looked at Marinette "What did Master Fu say to you that made you ditch me?" Marinette looked at Clara still munching on her pancakes. "I have a mission" Marinette responded after eating her pancakes. "Seriously?? Girl that's awesome!!!"Clara said. She frowned when she saw Marinette unhappy. "Why are you upset? You have been waiting for a mission this whole time!!!" Marinette sighed. "i have to go back to Paris"she whispered. Clara's eyes widened. "Omg I'm so sorry Marinette." Clara grabbed Marinette's hand. "I can take over your mission if you want,"Clara said softly. Marinette just shook her head. "You can't Master Fu said this mission is for me and.." Marinette gulped" I actually kinda want to visit Paris".</p><p>There, Marinette said it. Marinette still missed Paris even if it gave her sad memories. Marinette watched Clara's face to see a reaction. Clara just looked at her in confusion. Clara finally spoke "You what? How you always talked about how you hated it and all". Marinette looked out the window. Moving in New York wasn't bad but, it wasn't happy either. "Hey, Clara don't worry Ill be fine I already recovered." Marinette smiled at Clara, but Clara could tell that it was fake." You can always trust me Marinette I'm really loyal to friends."Clara smiled at Marinette. Marinette smiled and the ladies continued to eat.</p><p> "EEEK" Marinette slipped and dropped the box she was carrying. "Ok im supposed to have good luck but THIS" Marinette pointed at the mess"Is ridiculous.".Marinette then saw a pair of earrings. Marinette felt a lump in her throat. Those where the earrings that her mother gave her. She put them on her suitcase. Marinette said bye to all her friends and spent the rest of the day with Clara. It was getting dark real quickly and Marinette did not like how fast it was coming. Tomorrow she is going back to Paris. Clara suddenly turned off the TV. "Hey!" Marinette complained. Clara crossed her arms"You weren't even watching Marinette". Clara sat back down. "Want to talk about it?" Clara asked. Marinette shook her head." Lets just enjoy ourselves, and turn the movie on again I promise i will watch." Marinette laughed as she lounged for the control. Clara had fast reflexes and holded the control away from Marinette. The two girls wrestled for the remote.</p><p>Marinette woke up and quickly looked at the clock. Her flight leaves at 7. Marinette realized she still was on Clara's room. Marinette changed and said goodbye to Clara and left to the airport.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ADRIENS POV</p><p>I decided that I was ready to live on my own and moved into a small apartment. I still modeled for my dad but never saw him. I didn't bother my dad when I faint randomly at times, I didn't bother him when I somehow destroyed a plant simply by touching it, nope I didn't bother him at all. I looked at my hands and remembered how 2 years ago I had destroyed a plant. I shook my head and headed to school. "Adrikins!". I groaned when I heard that voice. Immediately I was tackled into a hug. "Chloe I'm not in the mood today"I grumbled. Chloe got off me and looked around. "Wheres your bodyguard?"Chloe was still looking around. "Chole I moved on my own and I don't need a bodyguard anymore I can take care of myself"i replied. "Hey dude!" Nino waved at me. "Hey Nino" I smiled."Lets go to class"</p><p>"Ok class to day we have a new student"Ms.Bustier said cheerfully. Then Ms.Bustier frowned and looked at the clock. "She should be here by now" said Ms.Bustier taping her foot. Then the door opened. A girl with brown boots, black leggings, orange jacket. She had green eyes, and brown hair. "Hi" the girl smiled" I am Lila Rossi".</p><p>I watched as Lila took her seat next to Nathaniel. The class continued until the door opened abruptly revealing a girl with black combat boots, black leggings and a pink hoodie. Her hair was dark blue almost black and she had blue eyes. "Sorry I'm late i got transferred here at the very last minute my name is Sara Castro." Sara said between breaths. Ms.Bustier smiled. "Its ok you can sit here next to Alya." Ms.Bustier pointed at the seat next to Alya. Sara smiled. "Sure". When Sara passed my desk she sent me a smile, I smiled back. After Sara sat down Nino playfully punched me in the shoulder. "Oooooh, Adrien you have a crush?"Nino whispered, smiling. I faced Nino and shook my head. Nino groaned. "Come on Adrien you have to like somebody! choose Lila or Sara?". I shook my head "they are just friends".</p><p>Sara and Alya instantly became best friends. They sat with Nino and me at lunch today. "Hi i'm Sara nice to meet you". Nino game Sara a fist bump. "I'm Nino and this is my bud Adrien." Nino said as he pointed at me. "Hi its nice meeting you Sara" I extended my hand and she shook it. Sara was really kind, we spent the rest of lunch talking about games. Sara says that she loves Ultimate Mecha Srike 3. "Hey Nino" I whispers in class. "Hmm?" He replied. "Do you like Alya?". His eyes widened and he tried to hide his blush. I had to hold down my laughter. "I knew it you kept looking at her while I was talking to Sara!". Nino covered my moth with his hand in a flash. "Shhhhhhhhh they sit right behind us!" Nino whispered. I couldnt take it anymore I started laughing. The bell rang and Nino ran away from the girls in a flash still blushing. I kept smiling and went home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MARINETTE POV</p><p>I couldn't believe it! I was my first day at this high school and im late! I didn't have time to choose a outfit so i just wore a hoodie. I ran to the school but then stopped because just across the school was.....my parent's bakery. Did Master Fu make a mistake and in reality I have the bad luck of the cat miraculous inside of me because there is no way that this is good luck. I stared at the bakery that I didn't hear the bell. I snapped out of my trance and kept running. Ill deal with family matters later. "Sorry i'm late I got transferred here at the very last minute, my name is Sara Castro" I huffed. "Its ok you can sit here next to Alya.". She pointed at the seat behind Adrien. I smiled. "Sure"I walked to my desk and smiled at Adrien. "Hi I'm Mar- Sara nice to meet you". "Hey girl I'm Alya you don't have to worry everyone is nice in here except Chole." Alya smiled at me, but my smile dropped. Chole is here? Will she recognize me? Chloe has made my life miserable back at Elementary School.</p><p>"Are you ok girl?" Alya touched my shoulder. "Oh um yep just nervous" I gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry its nice meeting you Sara." Alya patted my shoulder. The rest of the school day was fun and Alya was right everyone was friendly except Chloe and Sabrina. I was lucky to sit behind Adrien and to be friends with Alya a friend of Adrien. I got closer to Adrien he is a real nice guy. Adriens laugh is really sweet. "Hey Sara" Alya smirked. "Yes Alya?" I glanced at her. "You have been staring at Adrien for about 5 minutes now...and I have a feeling that you have a little crush on him.....". My eyes widened "No Alya you have it all wrong I-I cant possibly fall in love with Adrien! We only met today!". Alya just laughed.</p><p>When the bell rang, I noticed Nino running away quickly. Suspicious. I grabbed my bag and headed to my apartment. The sweet smell of the bakery made me stop. I looked at the windows trying to find my parents. </p><p>What am I doing? Shaking my head I headed home. </p><p>The moment I stepped inside I remembered something. I don't have Adrien's phone number! I quickly texted Alya. </p><p>Sara: Hey Alya can you give me Adrien's phone number?</p><p>I was surprised when Alya answered quickly.</p><p>Alya: And may I ask why?</p><p>I groaned. Not again.</p><p>Sara: You where right. I like Adrien.</p><p>Alya: I KNEW IT!!!!!!</p><p>Sara: Please can you send it quickly?</p><p>Alya: Sure give me a sec</p><p>I sighed and sat on the couch. I feel bad that I'm lying to Alya. I'm not really In love with Adrien. Right? Ding!</p><p>I quickly thanked Alya and added Adrien to my contacts. I stood up and went outside to get some fresh air. Nino left so quickly. Is he hiding something? I will have to keep my eye on him. I can't let my guard down. The park was nice. I remember playing on the grass and I would play Hide and Seek with my parents. I decided to jog laps around the park for a while. How do I tell Adrien to come with me to New York? Will I visit my parents? How long will I stay here? Where are Adrien's body guards? I closed my eyes. Did I come here for nothing? Whats the point of me being here if Adrien has no bodyguards anymore? I forgot I was running and slammed into someone. I gasped as tumbled down. "EEEP" I heard a soft voice say. I stared wide eyed as I had just knocked a small girl off her feet. She had short blue hair and blue eyes just like me. "I'm sooo sorry." I apologized and helped the small girl to her feet. </p><p>"Its ok, I'm Belle"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MARINETTE POV</p><p>"It's ok, I'm Belle"</p><p>I stared at Belle with wonder. " Is something wrong?" Belle asked. "Huh?" I quickly looked away embarrassed of staring "I mean I'm Sara nice to meet you Belle". Belle giggled. "You have leaves on your hair Sara." Belle pointed. I reached and took the leaves off one by one. I still cringed when someone called me by my fake name and not Marinette. "I'm sorry for bumping into you." I apologized. "You mean crashed" Belle pointed out. I laughed "Yeah, crashed". I then noticed that there where pastries on the floor. "Omg, Belle I'm so sorry that I made you drop your box of pastries." I felt horrible. Belle shrugged "Its ok Sara I'm no stranger to disasters". Oh boy did that sound familiar. </p><p>I ended up buying Belle ice cream. "You didn't have to do this Sara, but thanks" Belle happily licked her strawberry ice cream. "It was the least I could do." I smiled at her. Belle was a sweet little girl. Belle then looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "I have to go Sara, time flies fast when you are having fun".</p><p>"And stands still when you are doing homework" I finished. Belle giggled "Bye Sara". "Bye Belle."</p><p>I immediately crashed into my bed when I got home. I was so tired from everything that happened today. The apartment felt empty. There where no paintings and it had barley any furniture. The walls where white and It made me feel miserable. Ding!</p><p>Adrien: Hey Sara! Alya said she gave you my number.</p><p>I almost dropped my phone. OMG Adrien Agreste just texted me! I also received a text from Alya.</p><p>Alya: You're welcome girl😎</p><p>OMG I'm going to kill Alya, but first....</p><p>Sara: Hi Adrien I had fun with you, Nino, and Alya. We should hang out more often.</p><p>Adrien: Want to hang out tomorrow? It must be hard moving to Paris from New York. I'll text Alya and Nino.</p><p>I blushed.</p><p>Sara: Sure I don't have much things to do anyways.</p><p>Adrien: Does going to the movies sound good to you?</p><p>I beamed. I love going to the movies.</p><p>Sara: Yes I like going to the movies.</p><p>Adrien: See you tomorrow after school.</p><p>Sara: See you! Goodnight!</p><p>Adrien: Goodnight</p><p>I couldn't stop smiling. </p><p>I locked my door and covered the windows. I decided that I will practice controlling my powers since I have so much free time. I transformed and took out my yo-yo. I looked at the mirror. My face was covered by a ladybug mask and I had a pretty simple costume. I looked at my yo-yo. I have de-evilized many akumas in the past. I groaned. Hawkmoth has the most annoying power ever! He just hides somewhere cozy and lets his akumas do all the dirty work! I started practicing combat moves. It would be more fun if Clara was here, me and her always did training together.</p><p>After one hour I decided that it was enough training for today. I detransformed and focused on my suitcase. I was so worried about school that I forgot to unpack. I sighed and got to work, folding my clothing, and putting up some small decorations to brighten up the room. I unzipped a small pocket in the suitcase and two small earrings fell out. I picked them up and studied the design carefully. The earrings had four ladybug spots on them. I looked at the dot in the middle where it had a M written in gold. I remember my mom told me that she made them herself and that it was one of a kind for my 10th birthday. It was the same year she left me. I had worn them when they left me. I even forgot that I had the earrings on until I looked into one of Master Fu's mirror. I angrily blocked thoughts of my parents and stuffed my earrings in a small box. I changed into comfortable pajamas and fell asleep.</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Adrien couldn't wait for tomorrow. He came up with a plan to set up Nino with Alya, while Nino and Alya sit together Sara and him will sit somewhere else to give them space. Adrien decided eat something sweet. Since he isn't living in a mansion anymore he could eat whatever he wants. He decided to head towards the best bakery of Paris.</p><p>Adrien opened the door and was greeted by Belle. Belle beamed as Adrien approached her. "Hey Adrien your back!" Belle waved. "What would you like to order?" Belle asked. "Are you helping your parents?" Adrien asked. Belle nodded. "I'm 7 years old, I can help my parents with work" Belle announced proudly. Adrien smiled. Tom and Sabine where the sweetest people in France.</p><p>Adrien ordered a croissant and a slice of cheesecake and went home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:p</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>